


Ex To See

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: She refuses to go out alone because she doesn't want to run into her ex. She drags Mox along and it turns out to be a great night.





	Ex To See

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Ex To See by Sam Hunt. I just knew Mox would be down for making an asshole jealous

“Mox, please? I don’t wanna go out alone, you know he’ll show up.” She was currently begging her best friend to go to the local pub with her, much to his disdain.  

“I just wanted ta sleep tonight,” came his grunted reply. Normally, Jon was all for the bar scene. But he’d had match after match today and he was just bone tired. He knew he’d end up saying yes if she continued to ask, he could never tell her no for long.  

“Please, Moxxie?” He hated that nickname from anyone else, but she always said it so pretty, it practically made him melt. He knew he was a goner when she batted her eyelashes and he felt himself sigh.  

“Only because that jackass is gonna be there.” He made a point to try to look even mildly upset, but knew she saw right through it. “You know I hate that guy.”  

That’s how Jon Moxley ended up sitting on a bar stool with his best friend practically in his lap. The minute her ex walked through the door, she had stiffened up and tried to act like she wasn’t bothered. Jon could see right through it so he pulled her close to whisper in her ear.  

“Wanna make him jealous, doll?” She gave him a shy grin and just nodded. Without any preamble, he lifted her small body from her bar stool, and placed her as gently as he could in his lap. The soft gasp that left her lips made the situation even better. She squirmed a bit to get comfortable causing Jon to bite down on his lip to keep from embarrassing himself.  

He’d always had a thing for her, any man with eyes could see she was beautiful. But over the last few years, he’d gotten to know all of her and her, him. She accepted his past for what it was and never pressured him when he was closed off. They’d been living together for almost 4 months now that she was no longer with her ex.  

Speaking of the devil, Jon watched as the guy caught sight of her in his lap. He had to use all of the strength in his body to not laugh in the guys face. Nuzzling his nose into her shoulder, he smiled against her skin.  

“He’s noticed ya,” he breathed into her skin. She tried to fight the shiver that ran down her spine but he noticed anyway. “You like when I breathe on ya neck?” Not trusting her voice, she just nodded.  

Truth be told, catching her ex with another woman was a blessing in disguise. She’d been in love with Jon for as long as she could remember but knew she just wasn’t his type. She’s seen the women he brought home from matches and she definitely was not in the same league. She wanted to leave him long before that but he was a nice distraction from the pain in her heart.  

When she caught them, she pretended to be furious, but she was really just relieved. She didn’t even cry. Just packed her bags and moved back in with Jon the same day. They had lived together before her douche of an ex, so it was easy to slip back into their old routine. Her ex, however, had made it his mission to bother her whenever he could. She’s changed her number, switched her shifts around at work and even stopped going out all together because she was honestly just tired of seeing him.  

Still, he always managed to “run into her” every chance he got. Begging to get back together and that “I miss you” that even she could tell wasn’t sincere. He just missed having her around because she was ass he didn’t have to work for. She knew he never really loved her but she tried to fool herself into believing he did. But she was over that now.  

She was currently in the lap of the one she loved and she intended to make the most of it. Let him think it was just for show. She’d take every second of contact she got, even if it was all she got.  

Mox was still breathing into her neck, talking about something wrestling related she hadn’t been paying attention to. She shifted slightly to get a little more comfortable and barely hid the noise she made. She could feel him, hard in his jeans, from her squirming. To say she felt just a little proud was an understatement. Jon seemed to notice he was caught and stiffened behind her.  

“ ‘m sorry, I’ll put ya down,” he spoke from behind her. His hands were on her waist, ready to put her back on her bar stool but she stopped him, placing her hands on his. She turned to where she was sitting across his lap, now able to look into those gorgeous blue eyes. Her eyes fell to the chain at his neck and she got an idea. She released one of his hands, relieved when he kept it where it was, and wound her fingers through the chain.  

Jon’s eyes went wide but he stayed still, too shocked to move.  

“You’ll do no such thing, Mox,” she had no idea where her bravado was coming from, probably the few whiskeys she’d nurses since they arrived, but she refused to let it go to waste. “I like exactly where I’m sitting.” Jon shoved his face back into her neck to hide the noise he made. All she could do was laugh softly, and continue to squirm. Just a little.  

“You keep doing’ that, we ain’t gonna be here much longer.” He practically growled the words into her throat, his grip on her hips tightening.  

“Well let’s give him a show before we go.” When Jon pulled back, she just smiled, her hand still wrapped in his chain. She gave a light tug and Jon was leaning forward, only inches away now. She flicked her gaze across the bar and sure enough, her ex was staring daggers at the both of them. She flashed a smirk his was before turning back to Jon, catching his lips with her own.  

Jon hesitated for half a beat, before his arms wound all the way around her waist, getting them as close as they could. He kissed her with passion, his tongue slipping past her lips to taste every inch of her mouth. He knew they looked obscene, but honestly it couldn’t be the worst this place had seen.  

When she was absolutely breathless, she tugged on his chain again and gently pushed him backwards to allow her to talk.  

“What’d’ya say we take this back to our place?” Without another word, Jon was standing, cradling her to his body. He fished a few bills out of his pocket murmuring to the bartender to keep the change and ushered her out the door.  

They barely made it inside their apartment door, before his mouth was back on hers, hands roaming the body that refused to leave his thoughts. Jon reached behind her to unzip the dress she wore before pushing it off her shoulders, over her hips and helping her step out of it once it reached the floor.  

“Oh doll, I’m gonna wreck you,” Jon alone before dropping to his knees, dragging her panties down as he went. She was resting against the wall now, panting in desperation of what was to come. “M gonna make ya feel so good, Mox has gotcha.” He seemed to be enjoying himself, taking his time stroking her thighs. She was practically shaking, incoherently begging for anything, something, more.  

At the first touch of his tongue on her heated core, she knew he’d keep his promise. She already felt thoroughly wrecked. She couldn’t wait to see what else he could do to her.  

***  

They finally made it to the bed, their clothes scattered throughout the apartment. Jon has kept his promise and she laid in his arms, thoroughly wrecked and sated.  

“Remind me why we haven’t been doing that this entire time?” She asked as she placed feather light kisses to his chest. She was wrapped around him, head resting on his chest, while one of his hands rested on her hip, the other causing through her hair gently. He placed a kiss to her temple before laying back against the pillows again.  

“Cuz I was too stupid to tell you the truth.” That caught her attention, so she leaned up to where she could look him in the eyes. “I’m not good with the whole words shit so I’m just gonna say it.” By this point her heart was in her throat. She couldn’t tell it what was coming was going to be good or bad but she steeled her heart for the worst. “I fuckin love you. I don’t know when it happened but I do. And seeing you with that guy, just damn near killed me. I love you and if you don’t love me too.” His words were cut off with the press of her lips. She kissed him gently until she was sure he would allow her to talk.  

“I love you, too, Mox. Only reason I dated him was cuz I thought he’d help me get over you.” Jon was practically shining he was smiling so bright.  

“Why’d’ya never say anything?”  

“I’m nothing like the girls you’ve brought home before,” she said, gesturing down at her body. She was tiny and slim but never seemed to develop the curves the women he brought home had.  

“Have you not noticed? Ain’t brought noone back here in forever. Shit, ain’t even thought about another girl for almost a year.” Jon Hughes her closer to his body, not used to baring his emotions this way. He could feel the comfort radiating from her in waves and that’s what kept his mouth moving. “When you left to live with that guy, I was livid. Had to turn my phone off so I didn’t beg ya to come home. Didn’t wanna go to the bar, didn’t want some chick that meant nothing. So I just stayed home, wallowing in my sorrows. Whiskey helped but eventually that didn’t even work.” He sighed and drug his hand through his hair before smoothing it back down onto his forehead.  

“After two weeks, I figured ya was happy and was just glad you still came around. Don’t know how I’d have gotten through it if you didn’t.” By this point, Jon’s voice was barely above a whisper.  

“I wasn’t. I was here every day I didn’t work because I wasn’t happy unless I’m with you.” She pressed another kiss to his chest before resting her head back down. “And now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.”  

“Shit,” Mox laughed out, “at this point, you’d have to make me leave.”  

They fell asleep, wrapped up in each other as she thought on the nights events. She finally felt whole, for the first time in over a year and it was all thanks to her best friend.  

Her best friend who just so happened to be her soulmate. The world worked in funny ways. 


End file.
